


Tight Baby Tees

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Steve's Tight Baby Tees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve: Hey, did I leave any shirts at your place? I'm missing some :(Sam: What do they look like?Steve: You know, the ones you and Nat say should cut off the circulation to my arms? Like that.Sam: Oh, the tight baby tees, I got you.





	Tight Baby Tees

Steve: Hey, did I leave any shirts at your place? I'm missing some :(

Sam: What do they look like?

Steve: You know, the ones you and Nat say should cut off the circulation to my arms? Like that.

Sam: Oh, the tight baby tees, I got you.

Steve: Do me a favor and don't call them that

Sam laughs and pushes his phone in his back pocket before getting up from the couch to search around his place for some of Steve's shirts. He finds a few in the guestroom, some scattered about Sam's bedroom floor or even mixed in with his own clothes in his hamper. 

Sam: Okay, I found like six. All very tight. All very sexy. 

Steve: Great, thanks. I'll come by and get them some time. Maybe take you out for coffee then too ;D

Sam: Sounds like a plan, Mr. Tight Baby Tees

Steve: Okay, please do not make this a thing


End file.
